


An Angel's Slave

by PegaGamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer





	1. Chapter 1

_**Title: An Angel's Slave** _

_**Pairing(s): Destiel, Sebriel** _

_**Rating: M for mild language, full nudity, possible sensitive material, smut  
** _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural** _

_**A/N: This was an idea of mine for a very long time xD** _

* * *

A young dirty blonde male panted heavily, his Shendyt torn and his back marked from the whips from the soldiers behind him and the other slaves. Yup, in 1250 BC he and the other slaves were forced to work. Build, mold, so much till they died. This man in this tale was in his early thirties. He looked like he could live in the palace but he was born a slave. His mother, Mary who died in child birth after giving her life to allow his brother Sam to live. His father, John.. God knows where he went. But as long as his brother was safe that's what mattered. He coughed a bit after he sat some heavy clay down. rubbing his forehead he looked up to the sky.

Ever since Pharaoh Lucifer took over he over worked so many slaves. And forced so many so young to work. The male groaned as he stretched to grab another clay brick but stopped seeing a man in royal robes walking. He rose a brow and looked around seeing no guards as the scholar came up to the male, he was shorter than the freckled slave before him. Smirking he took his own whip and moved it under the taller male's chin.

"Aren't you supposed to be working, slave?" He asked coldly and the slave moved his head and walked away after moving the bricks. Within the sounds of people moving and the sounds of the whip crackling just reminded him of when he was young. When he lost his brother...

_"SAM?! Father?!" The young male shouted, running through the crowded streets. Guards grabbing men left and right. Young, old, even man. He ran into the place he called home and he stopped seeing his little brother, running to him and gripping to his robes. Shaking clearly._

_"Dean! Brother I was so worried about you..!" Sam, the small male, said to his brother. Dean bit his lip and moved his hair. Looking to their father John._

_"Where are we going?" Dean asked and John took Sam's hand._

_"Away from here. Come on. Once the guard has you there's no turning back!" John said as he made the two run close behind him. Sam and Dean holding hands as they ran, "Don't loose your brother Sam." Sam nodded to the orders. As they ran as fast as they could. Dean remembered loosing his brother and father as he was grabbed, screaming for his brother to go. To run. Remembering Sam's horrified look as John picked him up and ran._

That was the last Dean remembered seeing Sam. Sam was so small.. What if he survived going to Alexandria? He better. That's the safest for his baby brother. Of course it was hours from where he was. But he was hopeful. Oh so hopeful... There was one way to find out. Dean knew he was insane. But he took the chance. Dropping everything he held and ran. Ran as fast as he could. The guards went to scream for Dean's capture. But they were stopped by the black haired scholar.

"Leave him be.. He'll just dry up in the desert..."

* * *

Sam grabbed the bucket from their well, filling the jar up he heard some familiar foot steps behind him. Seeing a scruffy caramel hair and bearded colored male come up to the taller male.

"Hello Sam."

"Chuck.. What are you doing.."

"Can't I say hello?" Chuck asked with laughter, "Also Micheal asked me to see if you needed help." Sam smiled kindly and picked up the jar once it was filled, carrying it back to it's previous location.

"No it's alright thank you though. That's kind of you." Sam said and moved his hair back. Chuck nodded and looked to the far horizon of the desert, Sam followed suit, "Gabriel hasn't returned." Sam's tone laced with worry. Chuck patted Sam's shoulder.

"He'll return. Just you wait.." Chuck assured, Sam nodded a bit and the two went inside. There sat a black haired man with a strange figure laying next to him, curled up comfortably under the blankets. The black haired male looked up to Sam and nodded.

"Hello Sam."

"Micheal. Has something happened?" Sam asked worried and Micheal offered a seat to Sam. Who gladly took it.

"We heard that your brother has ran into the dessert."

"He's alive?" Sam asked happily, "Dean's alive?!" Sam asked again and Micheal head his hand up as a form of 'calm down'.

"Yes he is. He's heading down this way now."

"T-that's wonderful! Does he-"

"No he does not.. But he will run into Gabriel."

* * *

Dean panted heavily, ever since he ran he could not feel his blistered feet. Burning from the hot sand and his skin burned, as he waddled aimlessly he didn't care who or what he ran into as long as he got to a village.. But something did make him slow down, a strange sphinx was laying on a sand dune, Dean rolled his eyes and continued to walk as it approached him. It had the body of a lion and a head of a strange... Hawk.. But without a beak. Though it did have a mouth covered in fur. It's golden eyes looking to him as it's six wings opened as it sat before him.

"Traveler, answer my riddle and you shall pass. What was four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?" It asked and Dean moved past his wings and kept walking.

"Don't care you're a mirage.." Dean replied in a horse voice and the sphinx looked shocked, no one ignored his riddle before. He walked behind Dean raising a brow, well if he had one.

"You're not gonna answer?" Dean didn't even look to him. The Sphinx kept trying to get a single glance after shutting his wings, "Not one?"

"No.. Why would I?" Dean asked clearly getting clearly annoyed. The Sphinx snorted and went back to his original laying place.

"FINE! DIE IN THE DESERT!"

* * *

It felt like hours went by after seeing the sphinx, but he found himself awakening under something dark was covering him. Was it night time? No.. In the distance it was day. Dean forced himself up seeing a sphinx. But this one was different, it had blue eyes and a dark sandy colored fur. It's wings faded to black. Dean moved the wing and stood and dusted himself off, spitting sand out.

"A.. Alright fella.. Leave me alone.." Dean said and started to walk. As he walked the Sphinx followed after. From what Dean noticed this one's body was of a panther not a lion. Dean was a bit surprised, this one didn't talk. He pointed to the opposite direction, "GO AWAY!" He said as much as he could with his dry throat. The sphinx clearly didn't get it. He went and tugged a bit on the male's torn cloths with it's mouth and He moved it's head a bit blushing some, if it tugged anymore his penis would diffidently show.

"What are you doing stop!" He demanded and the Sphinx looked up to him after removing the cloth from his mouth. Dean didn't get what was so beautiful about this creature but at the same time it annoyed him, "Seriously why are you doing this..?"

"I want to help you, Dean.." It finally spoke, it seemed shy and a bit awkward, "I spoke out of turn.."

"No it's fine.. Not the weirdest I saw.. Plus it's a hallucination I'll forget it."

"No.. This is for real.." The Sphinx said and Dean starred in shock, "I am real.. As real as the sky, the sand beneath our feet. The heat we feel on our faces. For I am real. As real as the faint heart beat in your chest." Dean covered his chest and panted a bit, before he could speak he collapsed again from exhaustion. The Sphinx sighed and was able to get the male onto his back and walk down the way Dean was going.

 


	2. Meeting the Sphinx

_**Title: An Angel's Slave** _

_**Pairing(s): Destiel, Sebriel** _

_**Rating: M for mild language, full nudity, possible sensitive material, smut  
** _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural** _

_**A/N: Chapter 2! YAY  
** _

* * *

Dean groaned as he awoke, seeing the light of day, but things seemed... A bit dim... He sat up and rubbed his head, seeing that he was in a tent. A strange bundle next to him, Dean moved the blankets. Showing a male with dark brown hair, his face gentle with some stubble. He wore a white tunic and his body looked slender and thin, Dean sat up in shock and stared at the figure next to him. The male opened his eyes and beautiful blue eyes. Slowly sitting up the mysterious male smiled softly.

"You are awake. Thank goodness." He said and Dean backed up a bit as he stood, "Is something the matter?" The male asked confused.

"Damn right! Who the hell are you?!" Dean asked and the male stood and put his hands on Dean's chest, Dean gulped. The shorter male's eyes were like a cesspool.

"My name is Castiel.. I found you in the desert dying. I brought you here to my small village not far from Alexandria." Castiel explained and Dean moved Cas' hands.

"Wait... Are you saying... You're that weird Sphinx?!" He asked, as Cas went to answer his question the tent opened, and Sam looked in shock and a huge smile curled onto his lips.

"Dean!" Sam said and Dean stared in shock.

"S... Sam?!" Dean asked and the two hugged happily, "You're so fuckin' tall!"

"I know.." Sam laughed and the two moved and looked to Castiel, "I see you met Cas."

"Yeah... He was laying next to me... Anyone mind telling me about the sphinx I saw in the desert?!" Dean asked and Sam creased his brow and looked to Castiel, who lowered his head.

"My apologies... The one you saw earlier before I was my brother Gabriel... And I was the one who saved you." Dean blushed and went to speak, "Yes... I apologize... I saw what the Gods have given you.." Castiel blushed and Sam blinked and cleared his throat catching a dumbfounded Dean's attention.

"Anyway... We're a village with sphinx as our guide.. Dad and I arrived here with Gabriel who helped us. Micheal allowed our stay as well. He's the head of this small clan I guess." Sam explained, "So basically we're with the god's angels or whatever."

"W... Wow..." Dean blinked and looked to Castiel, "So you're that pretty blue one I saw." Castiel blushed at Dean's compliment and nodded.

"Y... Yes... I did not want you to die... So I brought you here..."

"Now I'm gonna leave you with Cas.. You need a bath." Sam left the tent and Dean went to speak but was grabbed by Castiel.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"You need a bath..!"

* * *

Dean allowed Castiel to bathe him in the bath behind the tent they were previously in. Smelling the weird home made soaps, it smelled sweet, was it honey? Dean doesn't really know the smell that well. All he knew was the smell of iron, and sand... And death. As Castiel moved the cloth over Dean's back he frowned and ran his fingers over the scars, biting his lips a bit, Dean looked over his shoulder to Castiel. He knew what Cas was looking at. His scars... What the whip left behind. Castiel cleared his throat as he started to clean Dean's back again.

"You were a slave...?" He asked and Dean looked forward as he felt the soft cloth on his scared and bruised body. It felt nice.. Really nice.. He felt so good feeling this. As if all the pains of the years of slavery was whipped off by the rag. Was this the same one Sam was washed with?

"Yeah..." Dean answered, "I was a slave since birth... Dad and Sam left before Sam could be a slave... I tried to follow and lost them.. I was a slave ever since.." Dean looked down. Castiel creased his brow and than moved his arm between his legs with the rag, "WOAH!" Dean moved Castiel's hand as he blushed, "W... What are...?!" Castiel rose a curious brow.

"Do you not wish for me to wash there...?" Castiel asked, "I could wash your thigh.."

"N... No that's fine..." Dean said as he closed his legs, he didn't want Castiel to know he was a bit aroused by that, plus the cloth felt good there too. Castiel nodded.

"Very well.." He moved over Dean's knee as he moved around the tub. Dean was able to get a better look at Castiel this way. Castiel's long lashes, short messy dark hair, a few creases in his face that suited him too perfectly. Maybe he was the same age as himself? Castiel moved his hand into the water near Dean's thigh. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Castiel's amazing body. Dean won't deny it, he was attracted to men and women. But never like this. Castiel noticed Dean's staring but said nothing of it. Too used to men, even women, staring at him in such a way, but wasn't expecting to see that Dean's member was practically saying hello. Cas moved back a bit blushing a bit and Dean moved back as far as he could in the tub his face deep red.

"I... I'M SO SORRY!" Dean said and Castiel tilted his head and than looked to Dean's member. Moving over and cloth in hand wrapped it around Dean's member, "W... What are you...~?" Dean laid his head back some.

"A sphinx as of myself has to find someone sooner or later, planned or not.. And I pick you.." Castiel said and started to move his hand. Dean's chest began to rise and fall as Castiel's hand moved. Oh how he enjoyed this. The cloth and Cas' hand felt great as the shorter male's hand was wrapped around his member. Growing fully hard as Castiel's arm moved faster.

"Oh shit...~" Dean moaned and moved his hips along with Cas' pumps. He couldn't help but enjoy this. Castiel leaned forward and nipped at Dean's ear some.

"Imagine... The rag is what you feel inside me..~" Castiel whispered, deep.. Deep inside..~" Cas said and Dean moaned softly as he thrusted faster. As fast as Cas and Dean were going, Dean had to fight the urge to release. It was too good to be true. But it happened as Cas milked Dean's erection and the male came heavily, a few streams of the male's seed sprouting out of the water. Castiel moved his hand and the rag away and looked to the panting man. Tilting his head, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Fuck yeah... Have you done that before...?" Dean asked panting.

Castiel shook his head, "No.. Afraid not.. You see, a sphinx must stay pure till they see a potential mate... Or..."

"Or..?"

"Or pet... Even a master.." Castiel looked up embarrassed, "And I have watched you Dean. You are good.. And pure... Therefore... I.. I want you to be my mate... Master... Or pet.. Whichever our paths guide us."

* * *

"Oh so Castiel brought it up to you?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, "Wow... That was quick."

"Yeah and he sure knows how to give a hand job." Dean laughed and Sam frowned in disappointment, "What? Isn't that's with you and that Gabriel guy? Isn't he a sphinx?"

"Yes he is.." Sam blushed, "And well... I accepted him as my master... It's kinda a... Dominance thing for them. It's like... Mate means equal dominance while pet means the submissive and a master is you're the dominant." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Dean stared at Sam and shook his head a bit.

"So you do it when he's in his sphinx form?" He joked, seeing Sam didn't say anything he gave a disappointed look, "Gross!"

"What?! I-I like it shut the hell up..!" The two bickered than just smiled after quieting down. Glad that they were together once again. Nothing changed... At all..

Gabriel and Castiel laid in their sphinx form and Gabriel nudged Castiel.

"So I heard you gave the new guy a handy. You give him the offer?"

"... Yes..." Castiel blushed and Gabriel laughed, "Don't judge me.."

"Oh I'm not. Just know that Dean fellow may be your master." Gabriel smirked and stretched. Castiel lowered his head and wrapped his wings around him. Oh hopefully Dean chooses. He knew it was too soon to tell but he still hopped.

 


End file.
